leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Grepa Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. Makes a Pokémon friendly but lowers base Sp.Def. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Sp. Def stat. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Sp. Def stat. |d5=Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Special Defense stat. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly but lowers its base Sp. Def. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly but lowers its base Sp. Def. |effect=Makes a Pokémon more friendly, but lowers Special Defense s. , Gen. IV+ |nameor= |basis=Grape |type=Flying |power= |scoop1=5 |stick1=2 |scoop2=2 |stick2=5 |scoop3=4 |stick3=1 |treeimage=Grepa tree.gif |grow3=12 |grow4=32 |sweet=+1 |sour=+1 |bitter=-1 |spicy=-1 |drytag=yes |sweettag=yes |sourtag=yes |sour4=10 |dry4=10 |sweet4=10 }} A Grepa Berry (Japanese: ウブのみ Ubu Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations in the Berry Master's garden when the player first arrives there. | RSE2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master on . | RSE3=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | DPPt1=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt2=Sometimes awarded after earning above 3500 points at Pal Park. | DPPt3=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | HGSS1=Given by a in Fuchsia City in exchange for a Yellow Shard. | HGSS2=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | Walk1=Rarely found in after 500+ steps. | Walk2=Always held by level 5 ; very commonly found in after 0+ steps. | B2W21=Join Avenue ( ). | B2W22=Buyable from a on . | B2W23=Black Tower/White Treehollow (Area 10 reward) | DW1=Can be found in the . | XY1= of and . | ORAS1=Growing on when the player first arrives there. | ORAS2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master on . | ORAS3=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS4=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 2 attraction. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Grepa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Grepa tree will yield 2-6 Berries. Generation IV A Grepa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 32 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Grepa tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Grepa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Grepa tree will yield 1-20 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 0.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1.5, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Grepa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours. A Grepa tree will yield 5-14 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 200 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, the Grepa Berry will produce at least a Sweet-Sour Poffin, level 11 when cooking alone. Used on a Pokémon This Berry increases a Pokémon's friendship by and lowers its Special Defense EVs by ten points (but not below 0). It can only be used outside of battle, and only has this effect in and later games. In Generation IV only, this Berry reduces the EV to 100 if it was above 100 when used. Artwork Models In the anime was seen growing Grepa Berries in her garden in Three Sides to Every Story!, among with several other kinds of Berries. The Spiky-eared Pichu, who appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, is known to love Grepa Berries, as demonstrated in the Get Fired Up, Spiky-eared Pichu! ending song. Multiple Grepa Berries appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins... among the Berries Anela had at her market in Hau'oli City. Grepa Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Multiple Grepa Berries, among many other Berries, appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!. and found them inside a hollowed-out stump in Lush Jungle while searching for a Miracle Seed that could be used as a dish ingredient. Multiple Grepa Berries were seen in the pile of Berries in 's den in Acting True to Form!. Multiple Grepa Berries appeared in the banned episode SM064 at the nest of a group of wild . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Grepa Berry appeared in Chancing Upon Chingling, being one of the Berries that and used to slip a at the Team Galactic HQ so that Diamond could take his clothes and disguise himself as a Grunt. Names Category:Friendship-raising Berries de:Labrusbeere es:Baya Uvav fr:Baie Resin it:Baccauva ja:ウブのみ zh:萄葡果（道具）